Submit to Me
by Banana-Rainbow
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Karma's never seen the dark side to Nagisa, so when he does, he realizes that he likes it more than he thought he would. Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Assassination Classroom" or it's characters. Okay? Okay.


_Boom!_ That did it; that set him off in a way that Karma had never seen before. The redhead leaned forward, eyes wide and grin growing with every passing second as he watched Nagisa's expression change. Those normally gently sapphire eyes had hardened, became cold and sharp. They were narrowed in on their target with the clear intent to kill, and that made Karma feel something for his old friend he'd never felt before.

Karma always figured that he'd get turned on by something insane, and he was happy it was the sinister intent to kill. That may not have been something to be happy about, but it was good for him considering he was in class 3-E: The Assassination Classroom. Arousal was a good thing; it reminded him he was a man.

Seeing something fly through the air and hit Nagisa in the back of the head, Karma stiffened. His pants tightened in a happy way when the bluette turned his head to face the group, his eyes blazing with a fire that Karma knew all too well. It was a fire he himself got in his eyes whenever people pushed him too far, which happened more often than not.

He could hear someone shouting something at Nagisa, but he didn't care who it was or what they had to say. His eyes were pinned to what could be the most vital moment in his life. Nagisa lifted the weapon, tucking it into his jeans and removing his ruined shirt to fight that asshole who poisoned his friends. The man had sentenced them to death, all because he couldn't accept that Nagisa beat him in a fight.

"Kill him." Karma whispered, and Koro-sensei gave him a side-ways glance. Great, he had another thing to worry about. Sometimes, it was hard being a teacher.

"Karma," Koro-sensei called out to him, but Karma couldn't hear him. All he could hear was the intense vibrations of battle resonating in the air, coursing through his body and pumping through his veins like a jolt of electricity.

Sighing, Koro-sensei refocused his attention on the battle that began to unfold but continued to take peaks in Karma's direction every so often. His little assassins were growing up so fast. He wasn't sure whether to cheer or cower. Whatever he decided on would have to wait until he regained his original form.

""Kill him!" Someone shouted, taking the words out of Karma's mouth. It didn't matter. His eyes were transfixed on every movement Nagisa made, every attempt at killing that he blew toward his opponent. Nagisa had a way of being utterly terrifying yet beautiful graceful at the same time, and this enchanted Karma, lured him into the badassness that was Nagisa's skills.

This was no longer the same blue haired boy he'd grown up with, the one who was normally sulking to himself and adorably unaware of the reality around him. Class 3-E had made him into a soldier- no, an _assassin_. If anyone in that dumbass class was capable of killing the unkillable, it was Nagisa. There was no doubt in Karma's mind as his eyes followed the snake.

"It's over!" Karasuma-sensei shouted as Nagisa landed a final blow that knocked out his competition, a move Karma had never seen before, which only intensified his interest. There was cheering, but there was also dread to those who understood what was really going on. The antidote was gone, and their friends lives were at stake. Karma didn't care either way as his mind was ensnared by his old friend.

"Karma." Nagisa called to him as the group approached, the bluette noticing something off with his redheaded friend.

" _Na-gi-sa_." Karma cooed, the coolness in his voice making everyone shiver and watch with wide eyes. He didn't hesitate or even second guess himself as he grabbed Nagisa's face and pulled him into a kiss, a rough kiss that knocked the air right out of the bluette.

"Wh-What?!" Nagisa shouted, stepping back in shock as his eyes widened to the size of a full moon.

"You taste like death. _I like it_." Karma purred. "Let me have another taste." He requested without actually asking. It was clear to Nagisa that no matter what answer he gave, Karma would take what he wanted anyway. Squealing, Nagisa booked it but found himself running in circles without any real escape, which was too bad for him but amazing for Karma as he cornered his prey and tackled him down.

"Karma, stop it!" Nagisa pleaded, staring at the sexual-and-blood lust that swam around his friend's practically glowing orbs.

"I don't wanna." Karma took the shot, pinning the bluette down and savoring the taste of an assassin that lingered on his lips. It would have been better had they been soaked in blood, but Karma wasn't about to complain.

No one said a word, all eyes on the pair as discomfort and bewilderment lingered in the air, even Koro-sensei had his mouth hanging open.

"Get angry, fight back. Try to kill me as I try to devour every inch of you." Karma said between kisses as he trailed his mouth from Nagisa's swollen lips to his neck. The bluette shivered, unsure how to feel as several conflicting emotions ran through his head.

"I-I can't." Nagisa moaned, blushing in embarrassment and disbelief that such a noise came from him.

"What if I let your hair down and call you a girl, your momma's precious little girl?" Karma hissed, knowing all the right buttons to press as Nagisa snapped and tried to fight the redheads hold on him.

"Karma, you don't talk about my mother! Don't you ever talk about my mother!" After all, she was a sensitive topic for the bluette. The woman was abusive and cruel, demeaning him at every chance she got and wishing he were born a girl. She was the reason he didn't cut his hair, the reason he had so many assassination skills.

"Nagisa, submit to me, and I'll release you." Karma bargained, pulling away far enough to show his smirk.

"Karma, that's enou-!" Karasuma-sensei began, but was cut off by Nagisa shouting, "Fine!"

"That's a good boy, Nagisa." Karma whispered, once again capturing the bluette's neck and biting down until he was sure he'd left a mark. "You know you play for both teams, and I happen to think I'm _devilishly_ attractive." He got him there.

"Whatever, Karma." Nagisa murmured with a blush and gasped at the sudden loss of weight on his chest. It wasn't until he saw the outstretched hand in front of his face that he realized Karma was finally letting him go and helping off the ground - though he put him there in the first place.

"I'm gonna have fun playing with you." Karma giggled into Nagisa's ear before brushing past him and going to tease Koro-sensei about him being a somewhat defenseless ball. The other students avoided their gazes, all feeling too awkward to look them in the eyes. None were sure how to explain the moment or how they planned to tell everyone else back at the hotel of what happened. It was a difficult thing to discuss and probably even harder to bring up in a conversation.

"Jeez, that Karma." Nagisa grumbled, rubbing the back of his aching head from where it collided with the ground when Karma had tackled him. Seeing that no one was paying him any attention, a hint of a smile tugged at his lips when his eyes glided over to the redhead in question.


End file.
